


A Borick Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, there should be a not safe for sanity tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Borick Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> **ETA 21/06/13:** A Tumblr post that Bryan made today revealed that Varrick's name isn't spelt "Verick", so I've updated the tags and text of this to reflect that.

            “I think—” Bolin licked his lips and pushed against the wall behind him to sit up better.  “When Mike and Bryan said that I’d be getting into shenanigans and have one of the most bizarre love stories in Book 2, I don’t think this is what they meant.”

            “No?”  Varrick looked up from between his legs and withdrew his hand.

            “No.”

            “But they did say they’d be dealing with different dynamics in Book 2,” Varrick said.  The Dark Spirit slithered up above him, ethereal and towering as ever, eyes glowing at Bolin, into his heart, into his mind.  “Things they’ve never done before.”

            Bolin flushed.  “Still.”

            Varrick grinned.  “Well then, it’s a good thing this is happening before Book 2, isn’t it?”

            The Dark Spirit bent down and down and down, not-quite solidifying, not-quite solid.  “Shall I be the Sato woman… or the Avatar?”


End file.
